Together Forever
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Zexion is dating Demyx, but he likes someone else; his best friend's twin Roxas! what will happen between the two and what about their respective boyfriends?  btw i'm not continuing this story. sorry guys
1. Ask Sora?

"Happy Valentine's Day Zexy!" Zexion raised his purple eyes from his book to see Demyx holding out a box of chocolates. "Huh?" "Haha, Zexy this is for you." Demyx handed The Cloaked Schemer the heart-shaped box. "Umm, thanks Dem. I don't have anything for you though..."Zexion began, turning red. "Oh, it's okay Zex. I know how much you love me!" Demyx kissed Zexion smack on the mouth and grinned. Zexion dropped the box of chocolate on his lap in surprise. "Dem-Demyx!" "Haha, I love you Zexy! See ya tonight!" Demyx winked and bounded out of the library. "I...I love you too, Dem." Zexion whispered to empty air as he watched Demyx leave the library. He took off the lid to the box and put a chocolate in his mouth. 'Hm, it's good,' Zexion thought and smiled.  
"And what are you grinning about Zexion?" Zexion turned around to see Sora, his best friend. "Nothing," he mumbled, trying to hide the box he got from Demyx. "What's that? Come on Zex, show me." "No, Sora. It's mine."Zexion stood up and tried to put the chocolate in his bag so Sora couldn't get it. "Ha, got it!" Sora said triumphantly, as he snatched the box from Zexion's hands. "Aww, it says **From Demyx, To Zexy. Happy Valentine's Day, I love you!** That's so sweet Zex!" Sora grinned as he tossed the box back to Zexion. "Be quiet, before I get your boyfriend on you." Sora's response to Zexion's threat was smug when he said, "Oh, I don't mind it if _Riku_ was the one you got on me." Sora's grin got wider and Zexion turned red. "Mr. Irino, Mr. Ishida if you don't get quiet I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a library," said the librarian as she walked up. "Sorry Ms. Miyamura, we'll be quieter," Zexion promised. When the librarian went back to the checkout counter, Zexion turned to glare at Sora. 'What?' Sora mouthed. Zexion shook his head and nodded at the door. 'Let's get out of here.' Zexion mouthed back. Both boys signed out of the library and went into the hall. "So when did Dem give you the box of chocolate hmm?" "A little bit before you showed up," Zexion said behind his fringe of blue-grey hair. "Anyway, where's your brother?" Zexion asked, trying to steer the conversation to a safer topic, not about him. "I don't know, I haven't seen Roxas since fifth hour and lunch. It's ninth hour now right?" Zexion nodded his head. "Then he should be.....in class with Axel, I think." Zexion groaned inwardly at the mention of Axel's name. _Wow he doesn't even know where his twin brother is right now._ Zexion shook his head. Sora and Roxas are identical twins, looking the same from the style of their hair, eye color, skin, body frame, even their clothes matched most of the time! The only difference between the Irino twins is their hair color. Sora has soft chocolate brown hair and Roxas has light golden brown hair. "How about Riku?" Zexion asked. "He's umm...." "Right here." Sora and Zexion turned around to see shiny, beautiful silver hair and sparkling seagreen eyes. "Riku!" Sora yelled joy, jumoing into his boyfriend's arms. "Huh, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Zexion recited, grinning at Riku. "Well I wouldn't exactly call myself the devil even though I am best friends with a pyromaniac, but not exactly the devil." Riku ran his hand through his long silver hair as he talked. _Hmm, I wonder..._ "Hey Riku, lemme borrow your boyfriend for a minute 'kay?" "Sure, bring Sora back in one piece." Riku gave Sora a swift kiss and walked out the front school doors. Sora stared after Riku for about 10 seconds. "Sora! Come here, I want to ask you something..."  
~~~~~Later~~~~~  
"Well, I don't know what else to tell you. I don't meddle into Roxas' love life." _Man, I'll have to ask Roxas myself._ "Okay, thanks for trying Sora." _Okay, so Roxas might break up with Axel but he's not sure yet. Since it's like 4:00 now, I'll talk to him tomorrow...gosh I still can't believe he might like me! I wonder if he knows I love him....._


	2. Breakup

"Earth to Zexion! Hello?! Zex!" While he was daydreaming about Roxas, Sora had been trying to get Zexion's attention. "Uhh, yeah! Sorry. What did you say Sora?" Sora sighed and started again. "Guess what? My parents are going out of town this weekend." "Throwing a party again right?" "Yup! And guess who's invited? You, Marluxia, mine and Roxas's cousins, the triplets Kairi, Namine, and Xion, Yuffie, Leon, Demyx, and Axel." Sora said in one breath. Zexion groaned when he heard that Demyx, his current boyfriend, and Axel, Roxas's boyfriend, were coming. "Sora I gotta go, text me later when I get home." "Okay I'll tell Rox you're coming too." Sora said with a smile. Zexion blushed at the mention of Roxas, but it was partly hidden by the fringe of blue-grey hair that always covered his face. Zexion turned on his heel and walked out of the building. Zexion lived ten or eleven blocks from the school so he always walked home. Zexion had barely walked a block from the school when he heard the honk of a car behind him. Zexion turned to see Demyx driving slowly behind him in his little blue Neon. "Get in Zex. I'll drive ya home." Demyx said from the open passenger window. Zexion got in and stayed silent for almost the whole ride. Zexion never usually talked to anybody much other than the teachers and Sora. Demyx liked to talk and was always happy and hyper. He never minded when Zexion was silent and read instead of talked. Zexion broke that pattern for once. "Demyx, I need to talk to you about something....." Demyx was shocked that Zexion actually talked to him so his jaw had dropped, but he closed it and shook his head. "Umm yeah Zex?" Zexion took a deep breath. "Demyx....I-I don't think this is working out," Zexion was stumbling over his words, he'd never done this before. "I just...I don't love you like i did anymore. I'm sorry Dem, can we still be friends?" When he stopped talking, the car was outside Zexion's house. "Y-yeah, Zex. Sure, of course I'll be your friend." Demyx sounded sad and on the verge of tears. Then he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "I-I'll see ya. Bye Zex-Zexion." Zexion got out of the car and walked to his front door. He waved to Demyx and whispered, "Bye Dem..."


	3. Enter Parents and Roxy

Zexion's father opened the door then because he saw Demyx's car outside the window. "Hey son, bye Demyx!" Zexion's dad looked like him except his blue hair was shorter, had no fringe, and his eyes were a darker blue, but the similarities ended there. Mr. Ishida was loud and talkative, the complete opposite of Zexion. "Bye Mr. Ishida!" Demyx grinned and drove off. "Welcome home son." Zexion's father said with a smile. He glomped his son and squeezed him to his chest. "Umm, Dad? I can't breath." "Ienzo, let our son go. He'll suffocate if he stays there too long." Zexion's mother, Paine, said to her husband and hugged Zexion herself, not as hard. "Did you have a good day today Zexion?" "Yup, I got a new book. And Sora and Roxas are throwing a party this weekend." _Speaking of..._ Hey mom, dad I'll be up in my room." Zexion kissed his parents and ran upstairs to his room.  
He always left his cell phone in his room and on his charger all day 'cause he used it up after school and all night. Right now he unplugged it and checked his messages and calls. One call from Demyx and three from Sora. In his inbox he had three new texts from Sora and one that made his face flush and made his heart skip a beat: Roxas. Zexion highlighted the message and picked "read". The message said, "hey Zex! Sora told me you were coming to our party tomorrow. get on your laptop so we can talk faster." Zexion then lightly tossed his phone on the bed and picked up his laptop off of his nightstand. He sat on the bed, turned on the laptop, and signed onto messenger. Two people were signed on but before he could click it, a flashing yellow box popped up: Roxas. he clicked the box and read Roxas' message:  
**.:Rox:.-can't wait will tomorrow!** says: Hey Zex! So u got my text?

**Zex** says: Yea i got it lol. hey can i ask u sumthing Rox?

**.:Rox:.-can't wait will tomorrow!** says: Sure! fire away

**Zex** says: umm how r u and Axel?

**.:Rox:.-can't wait will tomorrow!** says: ...We're fine but i dnt no anymore. i'm getting tired of him taking advantage over me all the time. i might break up with him tomorrow during the party. hey sorry but i gotta go. i'll talk to ya tomorrow Zex! Byeez!3  
**.:Rox:.-can't wait will tomorrow!** signed off at 6:29 p.m.

Zexion clicked on the other name that was flashing at the bottom of the screen.  
**Dummy Demy** says: Hey Zexion! Guess what?!

**Zex** says: omg wut?

**Dummy Demy** says: I got invited to Sora and Roxas' party tomorrow! ahh I know I'm gonna love it :)

**Zex** changed his status  
**Zex-3 him** says: Yea i no. Sora told me at school 2day.

**Dummy Demy** says: Who's "him"? Tell me Zex please?!?

**Zex-3 him** says: promise u won't tell anyone?

**Dummy Demy** says: i pinky promise. now tell meh!

**Zex-3 him** says: .....it's Roxas. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE DEMYX!

**Dummy Demy** says: awww! Roxas? he'd be good for u. your still too quiet, even when we were together not to long ago....

**Zex-3 him** says: i'm still sorry about that Demyx. but i like Roxas now and I hope u can understand that. but u no i'll always love u 2 Dem

**Dummy Demy** says: i know, i know. i just want u to be happy. even if it's with another guy.

**Zex-3 him** says: yea....i might ask Roxas sumthing at the party tomorrow cuz he says he's gonna break up with Axel maybe. crap. hey i gotta go. mom says it's time for me to take a shower then bed. i'll text u after my shower. Bye Dem!! wish me luck tomorrow!

**Dummy Demy** says: Byee Zex! and Good Luck loverboy! =)

**Zex-3 him** signed off at 7:00 p.m.

Zexion him sighed and turned off and closed his laptop. He then gathered up his clothes for his shower and got in. As we felt the warm water run down his hair and body, he started to think about Roxas. He had liked Roxas for a long time but he was too shy to talk to him about it. then Demyx asked him out and Roxas got with Axel. He closed his blue eyes and thought about how it could be with Roxas as his boyfriend and lover. He liked the possibilities. he stoppws daydreaming and actually took a shower and got out in ten minutes. he dried himself off and put on clean clothes and slipped back into his room. he turned off the light and, since he could naturally see well in the dark, found his way to his bed and settled down. He fell asleep quickly, his dreams being mostly about a blue-grey haired boy and a beautiful golden-brown haired angel. (A/N wow Zex forgot all about Demyx and went to sleep. i just noticed that lol. he also falls asleep really fast. xD)


	4. Consult Demyx

BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Zexion woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock going off. He slammed his hand on the OFF button and squinted his eyes at the green numbers. 12:00. _Geez! I slept for forever!_ Zexion thought has he untangled himself from his covers and quickly got dressed. Before he slipped downstairs he actually realized what he hastily threw on: a blue shirt with white guitars all over it, a gift rom Demyx, blue jeans that were too big for him, and a mismatched pair of shoes. He went back to his room and put on a white shirt with black stars, black skinny jeans, and his only pair of white Nikes. He attempted to fix his messy blue hair in a new style, but left it as it was: messy but perfect with his fringe covering his right eye. Finally he ran downstairs, texting Demyx to get his lazy ass up. Zexion walked down to Demyx's house, he only lived three blocks from his former lover and old friend. He got to Demyx's house and was about to knock on the door when Demyx's mom, Mrs. Suzumura, opened the door, fixing to leave. "Hello Zexion. It's good to see you." Demyx's mom said smiling and hugging Zexion. "Dem is barely getting up now, he read the text you sent. You can go upstairs and wait for him, he's taking a shower." "Thank you Mrs. Suzumura. Bye ma'am." Zexion said as he waved her good-bye and went upstairs into Demyx's room. Zexion couldn't count how many times he had been in this room, as a friend and as a lover. He'd known Demyx for almost sixteen years, they grew up together. When they got together a year ago their parents were fine with it. "I wonder what they'll say when they find out i broke up with him." Zexion said to himself. "Who's 'they'? Our parents?" Zexion jumped when he heard Demyx's voice next to him. He hadn't heard the other boy come in. "Ha ha careful Zex. Don't fall." Demyx laughed as he ran a comb threw his wet platinum blonde hair. "Hey Zex, you want to know what I found out last night? Roxas is still a virgin." Zexion's face blushed a bright red. "How-how did you find that out Demyx?" Zexion thought that since Roxas was with Axel for six months that he wouldn't be a virgin anymore. " When we were waiting for you to get on and after you signed off. I didn't tell anything about you liking him so don't panic, i just asked him stuff about him and Axel." Demyx said while he put gel in his hair and styled it with his comb. "And you found out that he's still a virgin? they've been together for half a year already." "That's what I said. Roxas said that Axel won't do anything until Roxas is ready for it. but lately Axel has been pushing him to the edge and he can't take it anymore. They've come close to it several times but Roxas isn't ready. " Zexion felt bad for Roxas, he knew how persistant Axel could be and how mad he could get when he didn't get what he wanted. He knew all this because he had dated Axel himself before Demyx. He had been a virgin when he broke up with Axel, and he had a scar that extended from the top of his right eye to his cheekbone to show how mad Axel got when he broke up with him. the only people that have seen it were Axel and Demyx because it's hidden beneath the hair that covers half of his face. Demyx had seen it because, well, they did things that pushed the hair out of Zexion's face. While he was thinking, Zexion's hand moved to his face to where the scar was and was hovering over it. Zexion snapped back to reality when Demyx took Zexion's hand in his and squeezed it. "It's okay Zex. he can't do anything to you anymore." Demyx whispered before he kissed Zexion lightly on the cheek and lips before he released his hand. "He still does Demyx. He has Roxas, and I think I love him. I'm worried for him, you and I know how Axel can be and I don't him to hurt Roxas." Demyx looked kind of sad, but his voice wasn't when he said, "Yeah I know. And I asked Rox about what you told me yesterday and he **IS** going to break up with Axel tonight. Now cheer up 'cause this might be your chance." Now Demyx was smiling and Zexion had to smile too, even if you could only see half of it. "Well since it's a little after 12:30, we got six and a half hours to waste time. Let's go hand out at Sora and Roxas' house." Zexion felt better knowing knowing he was gonna see Roxas in one hour. Sora and Roxas' parents were loaded, they were the Senator's brother and wife. They lived in a big two story house and the whole second floor belonged to Sora and Roxas. Zexion loved to sit out on the balconythat leads off of the main room on the second floor. The twins always had two huge parties a year when they're parents left and alot of people came when they heard about it. Even though they only invited friends from their own group, Riku, Axel, Marluxia, and Leon always brought their own group of friends and so on. This year was going to be the same.


	5. First Kiss and a Suprise

When Demyx pulled in in front of Sora and Roxas' house, Zexion basically leaped from the car out excitement to see Roxas. Zexion got to the front door before Demyx did so he got to ring the doorbell. Roxas answered the door, and when he saw Zexion, a huge smile took up his face. "Hey Zex, Dem. You two are like five and a half hours early. Come up to the next floor and help me and Sora put up stuff for the party." Roxas led the boys up to the second floor and into is and Sora's room. Sora was waiting on his side of the room for Zexion and Demyx. Both sides of the room looked alot alike but different too. each boy covered his own wall with posters, pictures, and various other things. Sora had mainly pictures of his friends, Riku, and himself. Roxas had posters of different bands and hand-drawn drawings. Both boys had king-sized beds, so all four boys piled onto Sora's bed. "What are you two doing here?" Sora asked. "We were bored so we came to hang out over here until the party. Plus we figured ya'll would need help setting up everything," Demyx replied with a smile. "Sure, thanks. Hey Sora, go get that thing I told you about earlier from the basement." A look passed between the two brothers. "Now? I-I mean sure Rox. Hey come with me Demyx, I might not be able to find it by myself." Demyx got up to follow Sora out, but not before sneaking a wink to Zexion about being alone with the boy he liked. Zexion and Roxas sat in silence until they could barely hear the other boys' footfalls decend the staircase. "I need to tell you some-," both boys started, but stopped when they heard the other speak. "God ahead Roxas. What did you want to say?" "No, you go Zex." "Ya sure?" "Yeah." Zexion took a deep breath. Roxas, I'm going to do something, and I hope you won't be mad at me for it. Roxas had a look of confusion on his face and was about to say something when Zexion gave him a full on kiss on the lips. Roxas' eyes shot open wide in suprise, and Zexion pulled back, feeling ashamed. "Rox, I'm sorry. i shouldn't have done tha-" Zexion started but was cut off when Roxas captured the other boy's mouth with his own. Zexion was caught off-guard, but then he responded by kissing Roxas back. They broke away for air unwillingly, and both turned a soft pink. "But Axel-" Zexion began before being cut off by Roxas again. "I told you, we're having problems and I was planning on breaking up with him tonight. Now that I know you like me, it'll make it a little easier." Roxas said the last with a smile. "Oh, Roxas," Zexion said before he kissed Roxas lightly on the lips . Roxas grabbed hold of the front of Zexion's shirt to pull him closer to him and to deepen the kiss. Roxas moved his hands around Zexion's neck, and Zexion wrapped his hands around Roxas' hips. Roxas had just started to moan into the kiss when Axel opened the door and said, "Hey Roxy! Whatcha-" He took one look at the scene on the bed and shouted, "What the fuck? Get away from my boyfriend you fucking emo!"


	6. Questions

Axel just started to come towards the bed when Leon, Marluxia, Riku, Sora, and Demyx followed him in. Marluxia and Leon each grabbed one of Axel's arms to keep him from going any further. "What the hell?! Let me go you two! I'm going to kill Zexion!" "Oh no, you don't. Damn it Sora, you said it would be _during_ the party not _before_. This was said by Leon as he and Marluxia hauled Axel out of the room. Axel gave him a hateful glare as the door closed. During Axel's outbreak, Riku, Sora, and Demyx rushed in front of the bed to protect Zexion and Roxas. Now that Axel was gone, the questions started. "What did Leon mean this was supposed to happen _during_ the party? Why is Axel even here now? Where did they take him?" All this from the boys on the bed, who were now clinging to each other. "We didn't expect Rox to get rid of Sora and Dem so early, we got here when Sora and Demyx were downstairs, and how the hell should I know?" Riku replied, hugging his brunette lover. "Ya know, you can release the death grip/cling now." Demyx said, laughing lightly. Roxas and Zexion blushed ten different shades of red and let go of the other unwillingly. "So why did Leon and Marly take him away?" Roxas asked his twin. "I told them about you liking Zexion and about how to get you two alone. (A/N Damn did EVERYONE besides Roxy and Zexy kno that they liked each other? oh well, back to the story xD) We were supposed to have waited 'til the party but you ruined it. Leon and Marly said that if you two got caught before you broke up with Axel, they would hold him back when he got mad. Marly kinda feels bad because he not-so-secretly likes Axel, but he didn't want anyone to be hurt." Sora explained. "Oh, well damn it Sora. If you knew we would end up kissing why didn't you yell from the hallway?" Roxas asked. "I couldn't exactly yell 'Roxas! Stop kissing Zexion, Axel's coming!'" Sora retorted. Roxas finally smiled then. "Okay Sora. It's not your fault, me and Zexy were the one's kissing." Roxas said with a smile to Zexion. Riku rolled his sea green eyes and said, to change the subject, "Anyways, with Axel gone why don't we go into town to waste time?" "Yea!" Sora said, his blue eyes lighting up at the suggestion. "We can get lunch, and then go to the movies. What do ya'll say?" "He's only agreeing with it because Riku said it...." Roxas whispered to Zexion. "So?" Sora said, launching a book at Roxas' head. Zexion caught it and said, "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea Riku. Don't throw things Sora. You up for it Rox?" Roxas blushed and said, "Yeah...if you are." (A/N Ha! they're more alike then they think, both agreeing with the boy they like.) Zexion placed a small kiss on Roxas' lips, and everyone in the room awwwed at them. "Shut up guys!" Zexion and Roxas said, turning red yet again. "Lets get out of here," Zexion said as he took hold of Roxas' hand and led him out the door. "Ya'll hurry up!" Roxas yelled back to Sora, Demyx, and Riku.


	7. Lunch, Movie, nd Something New

All five boys got into Demyx's and Riku's cars for the drive into town. Sora rode with Riku, so Roxas and Zexion got into Demyx's car. Poor Demyx was mostly likely uncomfortable with Roxas and Zexion in the backseat, hugging and kissing; but he didn't say so. Instead he kept teasing them. "Let him breathe Zex. Damn." Demyx would say when he looked back and saw them glued to each other. They both turned a bright red and stopped; before resuming a couple of seconds later. Zexion noticed that Demyx was quiet for once, so he took a break from kissing Roxas to question his old friend. "Hey Dem, you okay? If we're making you uncomfortable just say so and we'll stop. You're my best friend, and I don't want to make you upset." Zexion said and took hold of Demyx's hand that wasn't on the wheel. "It's okay Zex. You two can do whatever you want, it's none of my business." Demyx said, with a quick glance at Zexion. Even if it was just a glance, Zexion could see sadness in Demyx's aqua-colored eyes, so he decided to sit up front with Demyx. Demyx immediately got happier with Zexion beside him so he stayed there for the last couple of minutes. (A/N- Keep in mind that the drive to town takes about 20 minutes.) They all ended up meeting at the Movie Theatre and didn't know what they should watch. They looked at the times for the thriller movies that were in but they didn't start for another hour. So they decided to go eat lunch. "Where do you guys wanna go? It's on me." Riku said. "Why don't we go to the Malt Shoppe?" Roxas suggested. (A/N- I was watching Scooby-Doo at the time soo....yea.. Make fun of me and I'll kil you. O.o JK!! back to the story!) "Yeah let's go!" Sora agreed. The Malt Shoppe was a few minutes down from the Movie Theatre so it didn't take long for the group to reach their destination. They sat at one of the circular tables and ordered a cheeseburger for each person and varying drinks. They all finished their meals in about twenty minutes, but the twins wanted dessert. Roxas, not knowing what Zexion's favorite ice cream was, ordered a triple scoop of vanilla ice cream; his twin got a double scoop of chocolate ice cream, wanting to share with his boyfriend too. It turned out Zexion loved vanilla, so despite laughter and teasing from their friends, the two spoon-fed each other. Sora had asked for chocolate syrup on his ice cream so that everytime he had syrup on his cheek or on the corner of his lips. Riku would eagerly lick it off, which was probably Sora's plan all along. In all, the group spent about fifty minutes at the Shoppe, so they figured it was time to head to the Theatre. As they were walking, Demyx brought out his cell phone and motioned Riku over. "Hey, Imma call Marluxia. I wanna see if Axel finally calmed down." Riku nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's a good idea. Hey ya'll! Hold on a minute, Dem is gonna make a quick call." Everyone stopped and watched as Demyx dialed Marluxia's number and waited. Finally a deep voice said, "Yeah?" Marluxia's voice sounded kind of heavy and breathy, but Demyx didn't think much about it. "It's Demyx. Is he still upset?" Marluxia didn't answer back for a while until he said, "Hold on, Dem." Then the most unexpected person came on the line. "Hey Demyx, it's Axel." Axel's voice sounded breathy too, Demyx thought their must be something wrong with his hearing. "You still mad at Roxas?" "No, I'm not mad anymore, Marly helped me with that." _Hm, that explains it then..._ "Umm, tell Rox and Zex that I'm sorry. I over reacted." Demyx was shocked, he never thought Axel of all people would apologize. "Sure, i'll tell them. I just called to see how you were. We gotta get going." "Okay. Tell them me and Marly will go to the house before the party. Bye." "See ya," Demyx said and closed the phone. "Well?" Sora questioned. "He said he's not mad anymore. Marluxia 'helped' him with that. He also said to tell Roxas and Zexion that he's sorry, he over reacted." Both boys' jaws dropped to that. They didn't expect Axel to apologize anymore than Demyx did. "Also Sora, he said that him and Marly are gonna come to the house later. I think he doesn't mean any harm. Plus, because of his and Marly's voices, I don't think you have to worry about him killing Zex; 'cause he'll be paying to much attention to Marluxia." Demyx grinned then, 'cause he knew _just_ what they had been doing. Riku looked confused so Demyx told him that Marluxia and Axel just had sex. "Axel and Marluxia?! Mr. Pyro and the Flower-boy?! Ha! That's too funny!" Riku burst out laughing. "I don't mean to be a sourpuss, but the movie's fixing to start and we're still standing here without tickets." Sora piped up. At this reminder, everyone forgot about Axel and Marluxia and ran to the Movie Theatre. There were five extra tickets for "The Wolfman" so they paid for them and ran inside. The two hours the movie took up went by in a flash 'cause like that, they we're on their way back to Sora and Roxas' house to get ready for the party. The twins had already set out a buffet of food in the dining room, they just needed to put all the music they owned over by the entertainment system along with the stereo, and their video game systems. After that, Sora and Roxas bolted upstairs and dressed into something different for the party. Sora came down wearing a light blue V-neck shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Roxas followed wearing a black and white striped shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of bleack skinny jeans like his brother. They both jumped into the arms of their respective boyfriends and kissed them. My Chemical Romance was blasting from the stereo when Marly and Axel walked in hand in hand. Demyx grinned and Riku busted out laughing at the sight of the polar opposites together. The couple ignored them and went to help themselves in the dining room. The doorbell rang and Roxas said as he opened the door, "Show time."


End file.
